Little White Lies
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Un petit mensonge sans importance ne fait jamais de mal à personne. (One-sided aokise, midoaka)


**Little white lies**

**Disclaimer : **_Donc, l'histoire est azurezury, qui a accepté gracieusement que je traduise son histoire et, bien sûr les persos ne sont pas à moi. Ni l'image de couverture, hélas. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Passe un bon vol. »

Aomine embrassa gentiment Kise, sentant le blond sourire dans l'étreinte. Aomine réussit à sourire en retour en s'écartant, ses mains prenant doucement en coupe les joues de Kise. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Aominecchi. » Kise pressa leurs nez l'un contre l'autre et Aomine plissa le sien. Kise rit à voix basse avant de s'éloigner et de commencer à s'avancer vers le terminal, valise roulant joyeusement derrière lui. Aomine lui fit des signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Relâchant un long soupir, il sortit son téléphone et appuya sur l'une des touches d'appel rapide.

« Daiki. »

« Il est parti. C'est toujours d'accord pour qu'on se voie ? » Aomine pouvait sentir son corps trépigner d'impatience et il retourna à sa voiture, un nouveau but le motivant.

« Bien sûr. Shintaro vient juste de monter dans le train. A notre place habituelle ? »

« Ouais. J'suis là dans dix minutes. »

L'appel fut coupé et Aomine rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, sortant ses clés. Alors qu'il passait devant une fenêtre, il vit l'avion de Kise décoller. Il pouvait imaginer le guilleret blond assis dans le cockpit, pépiant gaiement à ses passagers et faisant se pâmer les femmes du vol. De la culpabilité s'agita dans son estomac, mais la partie avide de son esprit disait « Qui s'en soucie » et se focalisa à la place sur le fait de voir Akashi.

Ça fait presque une semaine depuis leur dernière rencontre et Aomine est affamé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akashi sourit et envoya un léger baiser à Midorima tandis qu'il regardait le train s'éloigner. Le sourire est faux et ses pensées sont pour Daiki plutôt que pour son petit ami. L'excitation de leurs rendez-vous secrets fait courir plus rapidement son sang dans son corps. Dans certaines parties plus que dans d'autres.

Il se dépêche le long des rues, regardant d'un sale œil les conducteurs à droite et à gauche qu'il dépasse. Ne savent-ils pas qu'il a un rendez-vous important ? Ugh. Paysans.

Il s'arrête en face d'un hôtel à l'air miteux. Pas le genre qu'il préférerait, mais qu'ils aillent à n'importe quel autre endroit plus classe et les gens remarqueraient. Il se gare à côté de la voiture d'Aomine. Prenant seulement un instant pour arranger ses cheveux dans le rétroviseur, il sort et marche à pas pressés vers le haut de l'escalier, allant jusqu'à la chambre du coin, qui n'est pas visible depuis la rue. Il tape trois fois. Il entend alors la chaîne cliqueter et la porte s'ouvre, Aomine se tenant là, ne portant rien d'autre que son pantalon. Akashi lèche ses lèvres. Un rictus de prédateur apparaît sur les lèvres d'Aomine.

Aomine prend son temps pour déshabiller Akashi, laissant de lents coups de langues et pincements, s'assurant de ne laisser aucune marques. Akashi laisse Aomine faire ce qu'il veut, haletant doucement quand la bouche du plus grand dérive vers le bas sur sa queue impatiente.

Aomine commence toujours délicatement. Mais au moment où ils heurtent le lit, Aomine est plus violent écartant ses jambes, prenant à peine le temps de le préparer avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur d'Akashi.

Akashi en aime chaque seconde.

Le sexe ensemble les satisfait tous les deux. Un genre de satisfaction qu'ils ne peuvent avoir avec leurs amoureux. Midorima reste souvent tard à la clinique et quand il n'y est pas, il ne montre pas d'intérêt pour le sexe. Kise est toujours enthousiaste mais Aomine ne ressent plus de frissons comme il en avait au début de leur relation. Le sexe avec Kise est devenu une corvée, quelque chose qu'il traverse sans aucuns sentiments. Tous les « je t'aime » sont faux.

Mais ici, l'un avec l'autre, la passion était sans limite. Ils pouvaient être aussi bruyants ou silencieux qu'ils le voulaient. Aucun n'était effrayé d'expérimenter avec des positions différentes, avec des objets différents. Aomine pouvait le dur et chaux sexe brutal qu'il désirait. Akashi pouvait sentir quelque chose de semblable à l'amour et au désir.

Des heures plus tard, ils reposent sur les couvertures élimées, Akashi appuyé contre le bras d'Aomine, calmement endormi tandis que le plus grand regarde la télévision. Son téléphone trouble alors le calme de la pièce. Le décrochant, il répond, « Quoi ? »

« Aominecchi ! Je suis entre deux vols et j'ai pensé que je pourrais appeler. » La voix excitée de Kise réveille Akashi. « Tu devrais voir, St Petersburg est couvert de neige ! C'est magnifique ! »

« Je suis sûr que ça l'est. » Akashi glisse maintenant le long du torse d'Aomine et sous les couvertures. Celui-ci haleta en sentant la bouche et la langue du plus petit jouer avec sa hampe molle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Aominecchi ? »

« O-ouais. » Aomine déglutit. « J'ai juste été surpris. Je regarde un film de zombies. »

« Tu ferais mieux de finir de regarder tous tes trucs de zombies avant que je rentre ! » Kise haïssait les zombies.

« Je le ferai. Ecoute, j'ai du popcorn en train de cuire. On parle plus tard, d'accord ? » Akashi l'avait maintenant pleinement excité et le rouge déplaçait sa bouche de haut en bas sur sa queue.

« Je t'aime Aominecchi ! »

« J-je t'aime aussi. » Les yeux d'Aomine se fermèrent en rabattant le clapet de son portable, ses mains glissant vers le bas pour attraper les cheveux d'Akashi.

Un petit mensonge sans importance ne fait jamais de mal à personne.

* * *

_Donc, voilà voilà, je reprends la traduction pendant les vacances (parce que j'ai le temps) (bon surtout ça me donne une excuse pour repousser le travail de classe mais bref x) ) Eeeet après les 96.000 mots de Betrayal, quelque chose de court ^^ (et avec un couple... Peu utilisé par le fandom français)_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
